


Vampire Knight

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: not sure if there's a slight ship to this or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For amasiandorks on Tumblr: </p>
<p>Tokoha once again challenges the man who would be Luna's Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Knight

Tokoha finally caught up to Satoru in an abandoned wing of the old mansion they had been chasing him through. “Stop running, face me.” she said her voice nearly breaking with stress and pain. He stopped and turned and considered her. His eyes as hard and calculating as they’ve ever been. “What is it you hope to accomplish here.” he asked, his lab coat billowing in the cold wind from the missing windows.

“I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done to Luna.” she said pulling out her vanguard deck. “This isn’t really the time or the place, but I stand by what I’ve already told you many times. You needn’t worry about Luna. I’m protecting her.” he said. “Protecting her? How is turning her into a machine of mindless destruction protecting her? Why can’t you see that you are hurting her?!” Tokoha said as her eyes welled up with tears. For just a brief moment Satoru’s expression changed, he hardened it as quickly as she had seen it. Remorse? Guilt? Pain? She didn’t care anymore. Anyone that said they wanted to help and protect Luna, but wouldn’t remove her from their vile project must not really care about her all that much. 

“Don’t do this.” he told her as an automated vanguard table swung into place. “I am warning you that I have spent my life seeking the power of darkness to turn it against itself and I will not hesitate to unleash that full potential on you. Until now I have been very lenient but you need to understand. You are no longer needed.” 

She glared at him from across the table. “Who are you to decide who is and isn’t needed? Isn’t that for Luna to decide? What of Am’s feelings? Aren’t they also important.” he narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t say that they weren’t important, just that they weren’t necessary. A child like you will never understand these things.” Tokoha was visibly upset. “I’m not that much younger than you and my feelings are real, let me show you!” she placed her starting vanguard into play. 

Satoru closed his eyes. This girl was beginning to become a real problem.

==========

Chrono and Shion were tearing apart the mansion looking for Tokoha and Satoru, they had seen them take off running but didn’t know where they went. Knowing Satoru he probably had a trap set up to separate them from each other anyway. They were also watching out for Ryuzu’s robotic guards as they weren’t very kind to run into either. Ibuki stepped into the room. “Where is Tokoha?” he asked. They shook their heads, and Chrono explained. Ibuki took off down a hallway. “Call me if you find them, she could be in very real danger.” he said kicking open a door and inspecting the room. 

==========

“Spread your dark wings, and fly!” Satoru declared as he rode Scharhrot Vampir. “I don’t know why you persist and keep telling me that I don’t have the best interest of Luna in mind, but I will not let you defeat me here. I will unleash the power of darkness that I have so carefully studied. Observe.” he raised his hand and his form began to wisp shadows. “What is this? Stride Force?” asked Tokoha taking a step back. “No, this is a power far older, far darker...than Stride Force. You could say it’s similar in nature but it chooses it’s wielders carefully and remains hidden for most of their lives. It’s the power of ‘despair.’” he said as the shadows formed into a cocoon around him, spiraling rapidly before dispersing and the fusion of Scharhrot Vampir and Satoru stood before her. “Using this with my powerful imagination allows me to do some very neat tricks.” he snapped his fingers and chains made of shadows wrapped around her. “Now, I will tell you only once more. Do not interfere or I will end you personally.” he rested his rear-guard and his Sarcharot Vampir. “Go! Drain her of will!” dark energy crackled along the chains. She struggled to reach the cards in her hand. She managed to drop a heal trigger. “Come forth and protect me!” Her Generation Guard’s energy shattered the chains holding her and allowed her to block the attack. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing by allowing Luna to continue being hurt, but none of your tricks will be enough to hold me back, I won’t give in, never again!” she declared as she drew her card. Looking over her cards and what he had she knew she would be able to push through and win, this time he wasn’t getting away. Just as she placed her rear-guard on the field, the door burst open and Ibuki rushed in. “Watch out, Tokoha! He’s dangerous!” Satoru narrowed his eyes but took the opportunity to grab his cards and rush to a window, the dark wings of Scharhrot giving him flight as he hurled himself through the window and into the night. He landed on the ground and the shadows receded, taking the form of Scharhrot with it. He panted and struggled to find his pace but took off into the woods. 

Tokoha slammed her hand against the table and grit her teeth. “I would have won...he would have had to step aside.” she said as tears fell on the table. Ibuki just watched as she openly cried. “I just want Luna and Am to be safe and happy again, why is that so hard for anyone to understand.” as he focused his attention to the sound of Chrono and Shion running up the hall behind him he vowed to make sure that this will be the last time Tokoha cried because of Satoru Enishi. It would also be the last time he let him get away. “Come on. Let’s go.” he said taking his jacket off and putting it around the distraught girl. 

As they left from his vantage point in the woods Satoru realized that he was nearly beaten that time. Her fury is powerful and her imagination is strong, almost strong enough to do what he can and what Chrono Shindou can do. This girl was quickly becoming dangerous. They all were. This project needed to come to a close so he could find a way to save Luna...and in doing so, save himself. 

Deep in the darkness of the woods, the man who declared himself to be Luna’s knight began to shake...and then as tears fell to the ground gave into the despair that has haunted him so long...the next time he encountered Try3 would be the last time.


End file.
